makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Hata no Kokoro
Hata no Kokoro is a Touhou character first appeared as the final boss and unlockable character in Hopeless Masquearade and canonically returned in Urban Legend in Limbo as a core playable character. Biography Hata no Kokoro is a youkai of menreiki, and she holds a total of 66 masks. She became a youkai after a long time from these masks which were used by the the father of Sarugaku performance, Hata no Kawakatsu. When Prince Shoutoku was warring against Soga no Moriya, Prince Shoutoku ordered that Kawakatsu perform 66 types of play for an ancient ritual with the 66 masks given by Prince Shoutoku. After the plays were performed, the war ended and peace came. Customs Tier 1: Her actual outfit Tier 2: Her geisha uniform Move list Special Cards *Roaring Youkai Fox Mask (QCF + K) - A dash technique where Kokoro dons a fox mask and leaps upon the opponent. The masks's spiritual energy becomes fangs and bites at the opponent, then crunches down while sweeping over a wide area. After using this, Kokoro's active emotion will switch to anger. *Shouting Giant Spider Mask (QCB + P) - Kokoro shoots threads from a Tsuchigumo mask to restrict the opponent. While the threads are attached, you can pull the opponent along with you by dashing backwards. Repeating the button input will cut the threads and yank the opponent in front of you. After using this, Kokoro's active emotion will switch to anger. *Sighing Osakabe Mask (DPF + K) - Kokoro spreads masks around her, ready to leap forward in response to a hostile approach. After using this, Kokoro's active emotion will switch to melancholy. *Melancholic Ogress Mask (QCF + P) - Kokoro releases a mask on standby in any direction. When used with a mask already present, the mask is called back to Kokoro, and flies back to her while attacking the opponent on the way. After using this, Kokoro's active emotion will switch to melancholy. *Delighted Lion Mask (QCB + K) - Kokoro takes out a lion mask, points the mouth towards the opponent, and dramatically bathes them in flames. Getting bitten by a mask like this brings good luck, but what about getting roasted by it? After using this, Kokoro's active emotion will switch to joy. *Enraptured Hyottoko Mask (DPF + P) - Kokoro prepares her hyottoko mask and fans to start dancing. The joyful emotion overflowing from Kokoro and the mask turns into fireworks, which are scattered in the surrounding area. After using this, Kokoro's active emotion will switch to joy. *Kokoro Roulette (2P) - Kokoro puts on a mask, and alters her active emotion. While they're revolving around, it's possible to choose the mask she puts on by holding down a button. Super Cards *Angry Mask "Mask of an Angry Hated Wolf" (QCF + 2K) - A dashing technique that lunges at the opponent with Kokoro's emotions. Her trajectory can be changed in real time by using the up and down keys. Also, the spiritual energy used by this card will increase each time Kokoro's emotion switches after the card is declared. The card's performance when used will strengthen accordingly. *Possession "Four Humors Possession" (QCB + 2P) - Waves of emotion explode out, centered around Kokoro. Depending on the emotion released, it'll have an effect on the opponent's emotions, causing them to become emotionally unstable. You could say it's a miniature version of the incident she caused, so to speak. *Melancholy Mask "The Man of Qi Worries about the Earth" (DPF + 2P) - Masks of emotion fly towards the opponent, and a torrent of spiritual energy launches up where they hit. The masks chase down the opponent exactly according to Kokoro's thoughts, no matter where they are. On the other hand, Kokoro herself is completely defenseless. Ultra Card *"I'm Still Pretty Like This, Right?" (QCF + 2P) - Kokoro pulls out a swirling mask of darkness and slams it into her opponent. If this connects, she stares at her opponent and pulls off her surgical mask and spooks them with a scary mask. Miscellaneous Introduction *I accept your challenge! *Am I pretty enough or not? *Let's show how pretty I am! *Hey, hey. Are you ready? *I want to be pretty! *Are you trying to make me happy? Great! Now is your chance! (vs. Axl/Yomo & Vince/Cirno/Tenshi/Wriggle/Heavy/Scout/Deadpool) *You will pay for what you've done to my old Mask of Hope, Koishi-san! (vs. Koishi) *I know you are the older sister of my enemy. Now let's fight! (vs. Satori) *If I was born from Taoism with different masks, then you're going to fight me as the enemy of your religion. (vs. Byakuren) *After this, could you kindly fix my mask for me? (vs. Miko) *You are here to give me some advice after this? (vs. Mamizou) *A fearful alien? How cute! (vs. Nue) *Hey, hey! It's a pleasure to meet the masked fellow. (vs. Barris) *Another masked fellow who sneaks around! (vs. Gast) *Hey, hey! That look of your mask is all ugly! (vs. Magician Type X) *You want to take my poker face shot? Oh my! I need to be prettier! (vs. Landon) Personal Action *Look at me without a mask. Is it clear? *(putting on a mask and laughs) *Look at my poker face. *(Kokoro smiles and laughs quietly) *Hey, hey! Victory Pose *That was fun! *Uwaa! *Yay! I won! *I'm going to be prettier than I thought! *Ha ha ha ha! *Thank you for making me very happy! I am so amused! (vs. Axl/Yomo & Vince/Cirno/Tenshi/Wriggle/Heavy/Scout/Deadpool) *Now then, time to get my old mask back and face your consequences! (vs. Koishi) *Think about your sister because she's the one who stole the mask of hope. (vs. Satori) *I just want the religious war between Taoism and Buddhism ended. Don't you mention that? (vs. Byakuren) *Looks like I'm done here! Tell me whenever your are not busy. (vs. Miko) *I hope you keep an eye on me to develop my emotions, Futatsuiwa-san. (vs. Mamizou) *Wish I had a mask of fear. (vs. Nue) *Do I look pretty enough without a mask? Just wondering instead. (vs. Barris) *Even you sneak up around me, I see the mask of disguise! What a trick. (vs. Gast) *Really thought I get burned from that. (vs. Magician Type X) *That's what you call your technique face shot! (vs. Landon) Losing Pose (Time Over) *So sad! Throw Attempt *...? Other quotes during battle *Look at me. Am I pretty? (during *I'm Still Pretty Like This, Right?*) Voice effects of "I'm Still Pretty Like This, Right?" Billmore Hawkins (from Space Monsters): Ugh! Josh Celton (from Space Monsters): WHOOOAAAA!! Sam Ramsen (from Space Monsters): (battle scream) Rina Stock (from Space Monsters): (defeating scream) Axl Jet (from Dream Warriors): Waaaaaah! Guy Rawkins (from Dream Warriors): WHOA!!! Gast Masck (from Dream Warriors): spy_paincrticialdeath02.wav Landon Trakes (from Dream Warriors): (long scream) Carole Rogan (from Dream Warriors): (horror scream) Voltrex (from Dream Warriors): IMPOSSIBLE. Barris Lost (from Denizone): pyro_paincrticialdeath03.wav Kevin Abraman (from Combat Zone): soldier_paincrticialdeath04.wav Captain Neo/Lack Moonwalker (from SVR): (galactic scream) Solo Breeze (from SVR 2): (galactic scream) Butch Coby (from Street Fist): (knockout scream) Aip Orang (from Street Fist): (monkey scream) Buckethead: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Travis Croot (from Alien Battalion): NOOOOOOOOO!!! David Croot (from Alien Battalion): DAAAAAAMMMNN!!! Kirill "Vodko" Bushnov (from Con-Alien): demoman_paincrticialdeath04.wav Allen Charlee (from Con-Alien): (scream like a cowboy) Tenjin Hokutaro (from Con-Alien): SHIMATTAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Japanese translation: OOOOH NOOOOOOO!!!) Dun Frylark (from Extraterrace): (grunting scream) Deniel Dannis (from Bio Danger Menace): OOOH NOOOOOOOOO!!! Soro Cang (from Metal Wings): (falling scream) Lite Hostage (from Denizone): (horror scream) Yomo & Vince (from Stander Park): Nyaaaaaaaah! Gyro McSandwich (from Gyro Fighters): WHOA!!! Roy Shieldman (from Dark Extermination): (war scream) Chieftain Paladin (from Dark Extermination): AAAAAWWWW!!! Dick Anders (from Gontra Warriors): NOOOOOOOOO!!! Nash Ironsteeler (from Gontra Warriors): D-AAAAAAH!!! Netsu (from Armed Ninja): (destructive scream) Frank Theoren (from Savage Monsters): (long scream) Placid Ironside (from Savage Monsters): engineer_paincrticialdeath05.wav Metal Commando/Dough (from Razing Force): (battle scream) Millard Ostin (from Stalinoviet): (deep scream) Shota Mutako (from Rival Fighters): (long scream) Dean Warson (from Rival Fighters): WHOOOAAAA!! Ronn Marshall (from Rival Fighters): D-AAAAHHHH!!! Kung Lee (from Rival Fighters): NOOOOOOOOO!!! Jun Wondo (from Rival Fighters): AAAAAWWWW!!! Katana Ariko (from Rival Fighters): Nyaaaaaaaah! Lan Xenma (from Rival Fighters): AAAAAAH!!! Muay (from Rival Fighters): (deep scream) Aiko Zatoichi (from Gyro Fighters): WAAAAAAH!!! Roxanne Foxy (from Street Fist series): D-AAAAAAH!!! Guerrilla Gorill (from Street Fist series): (destructive scream) Craig Lawn (from Power Speed): NOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAY!!! Warcanine: (terrified growling) Dr. Horace Madman (from Denizone): WAAAAAAH!!! Skullus (from Dream Warriors): NOOOOOOOOO- (fades off) Stryker Hawk: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Shoe (from Zoarg): (war scream) Commandar Bon (from Robotrode): (defeating scream) Magician Type X (from Bio Danger Menace): (destructive scream) Demo/Bomberguy/Eric (from Blaster Warrior): D-OOOOHHHH!!! Don Pepe (from Blaster Warrior): D-AAAAAAH!!! William Ostin (from Axis of Evil): (war scream) Moai King (from Stander Park): (possessed scream) Reimu Hakurei: (long scream) Marisa Kirisame: (loud scream) Sanae Kochiya: (girlish scream) Sakuya Izayoi: (long scream) Rin Satsuki: (actual scream) Yuyuko Saigyouji: (ghastly scream) Youmu Konpaku: (ghastly scream) Yukari Yakumo: (scream like a woman) Cirno: (childish scream) Byakuren Hijiri: (scream like a woman) Minamitsu Murasa: (ghastly scream) Mamizou Futatsuiwa: (girlish scream) Aya Shameimaru: AAAAHHHH!!! Hatate Himekaidou: Nyaaaaaaaah! Kaguya Houraisan: (horror scream) Fujiwara no Mokou: (destructive scream) Keine Kamishirasawa: (losing scream) Ichirin Kumoi: WAAAAAAH!!! Yuugi Hoshiguma: (scream like a woman) Hong Meiling: (defeating scream) Tewi Inaba: (girlish scream) Reisen Udongein Inaba: (lunatic scream) Koishi Komeiji: (dark scream) Satori Komeiji: (elusive scream) Alice Margatroid: (girlish scream) Remilia Scarlet: (vampire scream) Flandre Scarlet: (vampire scream) Nitori Kawashiro: (girlish scream) Patchouli Knowledge: (long scream) Mystia Lorelei: (girlish scream) Momiji Inubashiri: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Mononobe no Futo: (girlish scream) Toyosatomimi no Miko: (scream like a woman) Suika Ibuki: (drunken scream) Utsuho Reiuji: (strong scream) Iku Nagae: (scream like a woman) Tenshi Hinanawi: (girlish scream) Seiga Kaku: (elusive scream) Yuuka Kazami: (dark scream) Rumia: (dark scream) Medicine Melancholy: (girlish scream) Seija Kijin: (upside down scream) Kagerou Imaizumi: (terrified growling) Raiko Horikawa: (thunderous scream) Komachi Onozuka: (actual scream) Shikieiki Yamaxanadu: (defeating scream) Kogasa Tatara: (girlish scream) Nue Houjuu : NOOOOOOOOO!!! Kasen Ibaraki: (short scream) Suwako Moriya: (childish scream) Yumemi Okazaki: AAAAAAH!!! Hata no Kokoro: (pretty scream) Hina Kagiyama: (scream like a woman) Wriggle Nightbug: Nyaaaaaaaah! Shinmyoumaru Sukuna: (childish scream) Sumireko Usami: WAAAAAAH!!! Junko: (defeating scream) Clownpiece: WAAAAAAH!!! Minako Kamikouchi: (elusive scream) Hecatia Lapislazuli: (scream like a woman) Win Quotes Hey, hey. Am I pretty? Hey, hey. Do you think I'm pretty? Hey, hey. I'm pretty, right? (with Hannya Mask) Not enough to even talk about! This is the face for anger. (with Laughing Mask) Yay~ I won. This is the face for happiness. (with Surprised Mask) Weak! Too weak! This is the face for surprise. (with Hyottoko Mask) Hey hey. This is the face for rebuff. (with Hyottoko Mask) Too weak, so boring... This is the face for sadness. Yaay! Fighting is fuuuun! Character-specific quotes vs. self: I’m the only one who knows that in reality, there’s someone among us using the Doppelganger occult. vs. Reimu: Gya! There's a woman in the gap between my face and my mask! Oops, wrong mask. Here’s the one for surprise. vs. Marisa: Hey, gimme that principal’s mask. vs. Ichirin: Popopo~n. Where did that originate? vs. Byakuren: Uwaa, you startled me! A weird old lady on a motorbike!? Uuum, I got the wrong mask... This is the mask for surprise. vs. Futo: I'll let you borrow a plate from me. This is just too miserable... vs. Miko: I want the pink cape! vs. Nitori: Uwaaaa, what a huge monster! I thought my heart was gonna stop... Um, ummm... I gotta put on my surprised mask! vs. Gast/Koishi: I have faces pointed in all directions. Even if you sneak up behind me, I'm not gonna be surprised! vs. Mamizou/Nue: Aliens are so cute! Would this be the right expression for times like this, I wonder? vs. Kaguya/Mokou: I don't think I really understand the concept of dying or not dying... vs. Shinmyoumaru: Are you the master of that reversed castle? Construction defects sure are awful. vs. Kasen: Those bandages... Do even scars occasionally hurt, I wonder? vs. Sumireko: The Outside World, huh. I'm truly jealous of hopeful worlds... vs. Craig: A man on a racing car!? Hmmm, I should have the mask for surprise. vs. Millard/Ronn/Sam/Carole: I too know what it’s like to lose something near and dear to you. vs. Seiga/Suwako/Hecatia: This is the face for pretending to be a god. vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Beck/Quote/Curly: Machines that express emotions? The human work is truly astounding! vs. Rina: A mask of pain. Why do you wear such a mask? vs. Moai King: What an ambitious face. vs. Medicine: A mask of panic. It quite suits you. vs. Satori: Now go tell your younger sister to return my mask of hope to me at once! vs. Yuugi: Such a wild face. Scary. vs. Shikieiki/Roxanne/Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Netsu: Now I know the full sting of a sense of justice. vs. Yumemi: A face like the Hermit's... vs. Captain Neo/Solo: I know the galactic sense you express through the universal journey. vs. Nue: A mask of fear to this creature. Zero effect. vs. Kogasa: A mask of surprise... that's the best thing I can do. Are you satisfied for that? vs. Kirov: Even if you can blow things up, your eye patch makes your face a cyclops? That's weird as ugly as ever! vs. Dick/Nash/David/Travis/Billmore/Shoe/Josh/William/Commandar Bon: A mask of duty. You wear it well. vs. Hina: A mask of fortune. That's weird...it doesn't seem to fit you. vs. Axl/Yomo & Vince/Cirno/Wriggle: Your smile truly matches your spirit. vs. Minamitsu: A mask of empathy suits you most. vs. Lite: A face of concern fits you more than a face of fear. vs. Meiling: I truly envy your carefree attitude. vs. Placid: Your face seems futuristic when you have a vision goggles. vs. Barris: That gas mask... You appear to be faceless, but I just want to know if you allow me to borrow yours. vs. Netsu/Metal Commando/Warcanine/Dun: Such a lethal glare belies so much power. vs. Momiji/Aya/Hatate: You are different from the other Tengu I've heard of. vs. Allen: The sunglasses make your face cool! But I'm gonna be prettier to look like you. vs. Seija: You wore your wrong mask. vs. Kevin: I am surprised with a mask at that dutiful man on a battle tank... vs. Soro/Frank/Gyro: I could feel the air as my hair goes pretty! vs. Raiko: The mask of rhythm makes this drum Tsukumogami musical to beat. vs. Yukari: That space on the other side of your gap is scary, but I want to take a peek... vs. Magician Type X: You have much to learn, ugly one. Much power comes from not casting aside your emotions, but mastering them. vs. Katana: So much enthusiasm in the face of danger. I have much to learn from the youth. vs. Youmu/Yuyuko: I'm surprised that the dead are capable of expressing such joy. vs. Shota: Such a determined spirit…. I admire it. vs. Butch/Aip: Do not give a grief face, especially when you have saved the entire place. vs. Roy: The armored mask of this knight expresses the hope of bravery... I luckily expect that, my good friend. vs. Deniel: So you already wore a mask of duty very well... I see that. vs. Landon: Were you trying to point and shoot at my pretty face with your gun even if I wore my mask? Hey, hey! That's kinda sharp! vs. Reisen: What a scary red eye. What's this... I feel overwhelmed by some complicated emotions. Is this the feeling of madness? vs. Sanae: Hey hey, I want to do a Noh performance at the shrine! Invite me over again! vs. Doremy: So why do emotions get many times stronger in the Dream World anyway? Huh? I could swear I've met you somewhere before...? Oh, of course! I forgot that I'm the Hata no Kokoro of the Dream World! vs. Tenshi: Seeing you with so much self-condifidence makes me me feel better too! vs. Joon: Wow, you look so rich! Buy me something, buy me something! vs. Shion: Wow, you look so poor! Can't you borrow money from your rich sister? Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Circus clowns like you won't be here in the battlefield. So find some circus anywhere. Josh: Why do you wear masks? Are they used for festival or what? Sam: Wait... Do I think you are so pretty anymore or not? Axl: You could try to smile once in a while, miss! No need to wear masks! Gast: I mentioned you disguise yourself with that mask like me. Landon: Sorry, but find yourself to be happy instead, pretty two-faced girl. Barris: Don't be sad, pretty girl! Control yer emotions and be happy when fight's over! Captain Neo: Emotions are still useless to nature, but you need to overcome your sadness in order to gain joy. Gyro: Don't be sad with your emotions, little girl! You will see us using our flying machines some other time! Metal Commando: In case of terrorist threats I resist, then I will not answer whether you are pretty or not. Either way, you are all emotional. Millard: Your emotional masks remind me of theater performers I mentioned. You are too pretty either way. Reimu: By "Kuchisake-onna", do you mean that demon mask of yours? Marisa: I just gotta say "pomade," huh? Pomade, pomade. Mamizou: Yes, yes. Pomade, pomade. Aya: You haven't been around much since the recent outbreak where both Buddhism and Taoism engage. Kaguya: So sad that you need masks to feel. Nitori: Let me show you our new masks. I think all of them would look great on you. Kasen: You're performing Noh this year too, right? This year’s performance is going to be Kuchisake-onna, as expected? Shinmyoumaru: They don't make masks in my size. How boring. Ending (Kokoro is seen standing on the field and see the sky where Overlimits' defeated body is exactly there.) Kokoro: A huge alien weapon has been destroyed... and there's something I want to share in the Outside World. Barris: Hey-oh!! (Lite and Barris are meeting up to Kokoro) Kokoro: Huh? Who's there? Lite: Right behind you, pretty girly! Kokoro: Hey, hey! Who are you people? Lite: I'm Lite Hostage, the former hostage of the terrorist organization Blackfoot Confederacy and the current living agent for freedom to continue working harder instead of poverty. And this is my best friend Barris, the one who saved me from dangerous attacks. Barris: Hello! We came here to make you satisfied instead of other emotions you express! Kokoro: Ah, that guy with the mask like me. I'm very happy to see you guys from being alone! And everyone here in the Outside World would be entirely appreciated for defeating the great alien weapon. Also, I just required to become pretty instead of being scary! Lite: Whoa! That sounds enthusiastic! Would you like to come at the city to make yourself prettier and show people your appearance? Kokoro: Of course... I like that! It's interesting! Barris: Then let us go! Lite: Great! (Lite, Kokoro and Barris are going to Tycoon City) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou